


The Way To the Heart

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Cooking is a love language.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	The Way To the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



> Thanks to MissSunflower, who sparked my imagination for this.

Cel's cooking is an experience - a mix of flavours from all over the world, fragrant and fun and unique. Usually it's weird, sometimes it's amazing. But it's always interesting.

Azu's cooking is pure comfort. It reminds you of home, and if you don't have a good home to look back upon, you feel like it tastes like the home you will find someday.

Hamid can't cook, really, but he has Opinions about how it should taste and how it should be presented. So he will taste the sauce and adjust it to perfection, just at the end, and add the perfect fresh herbs to make it look like something special.

Zolf cooks with all his feelings. It always tastes good, but if he is angry, he has a heavier hand with the spices, and if he's happy, he will add that little extra dash of cream or stock or wine that will make it intensely satisfying.

Wilde makes the best breakfast. He can't cook anything else to save his life, but he can do hearty english or indulgent italian or decadent french for breakfast. And if you just go back to bed in between, every meal can be breakfast, surely.

  
  



End file.
